Disobediance
by supergirl3684
Summary: Sequel to ‘Forgetfulness’. Don decides to break his grounding and gets caught. WARNING: Contains Corporal Punishment


DISOBEDIENCE

**DISOBEDIENCE**

**SUMMARY: **_**Sequel to 'Forgetfulness'. Don decides to break his grounding and gets caught.**_

**BETA: **_**Eagle Eyes**_

**DISCLAIMER:** _**I do NOT own CBS or Numb3rs. **_

**A/N: **_**I was told that Merrick's first name (which I didn't know) was Walter which is why I changed his first name! A special thanks to Christine for giving that info! **_

Don Eppes lay on his stomach in his bed, his eyes red around the rims from crying. He couldn't believe that at his age he, not only got a spanking for the second time in less then two weeks, but was now waiting for his dad to get home to, more then likely, spank him again.

'This isn't right', Don growled to himself. 'I'm not a kid! I should be able to do what ever I want when ever I want'!

He got up and opened the door an inch before common sense hit him and he quietly shut the door and lay back on his bed. He reasoned with himself, 'then again, there's no reason to cause trouble'.

Lunch was brought to him and he ate alone in his room. Considering he often ate alone at work, Don was surprised at how solitary it felt. When he was done eating he opened his door and yelled down. He had been half tempted to take his plate downstairs but with the promise of a second spanking _before_ his dad got home he decided not to.

When the older man came to get his plate Don was allowed out to use the bathroom, a privilege Don took. When he was done he found himself back in his room. Once again lying on his stomach he allowed himself to drift off, his mind thinking about the reason why he was in his room…

_**FLASH BACK**_

Having been told he wouldn't be allowed to drive for two weeks Don had figured that, while painful, he would be able to handle the grounding. He was never so wrong! A week and a half later Don was literally chomping away at the bit to drive.

Which is why on Thursday, merely three days before his grounding would be over, Don got into the drivers seat of his SUV and drove off. He turned his radio onto his favorite station and went to a gas station to pick up some pop before driving to a near by park to see if any baseball games were starting.

Don grinned to himself as he saw a group of guys counting off. 'It's my lucky day', he smiled when the group allowed him to join them. And indeed it did seem like his lucky day. His dad had a meeting that would take him all day, Merrick was in a meeting and had given his team a four day weekend since they'd finished up a drawn out mob case, and Charlie was staying with Larry all day and night because he was helping the older man with an experiment.

Don should have realized, after his team won that things could only go in one direction and they did…fast.

--

Don went to a gym and had a quick work out before showering and heading home. He wanted to stop and eat but decided he'd better eat what his dad had left him for lunch less the older man became suspicious.

He was in such a good mood over getting to drive, playing baseball, and winning that he didn't notice the dark car sitting in front of the house. He missed the curtain in the living room window being pulled back slightly before being put back in place.

He took a drink of his pop and let himself into the house and headed for the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" The voice caused Don to whirl around and stare.

"D-director Merrick," Don stammered to stunned to say anymore.

The two stared at each other, saying nothing. Don could feel his heart beating in his chest and hated himself for feeling scared. He could face gunman, arsonist, and lunatics and here he was scared of his boss' reaction.

"Upstairs," Merrick ground out.

Don's eyes went wide behind his sunglasses and he bolted up the stairs forgetting all about the dignity he'd promised himself to keep when he first saw the older man.

Merrick waited ten minutes before starting up the stairs. In his room Don was wondering why his boss was at his dad's house. 'He was supposed to be in a meeting', Don groaned to himself.

There was terse knock on his door before it swung open and Merrick walked in. The older man didn't say anything as he pulled out the desk chair and sat down, facing Don.

"You were told you were not to drive for two weeks." Merrick started.

Before he could stop himself, Don started to protest, "I didn't drive."

Merrick's eyes glinted and Don felt himself lean back. He opened his mouth to correct himself but no words came out. Merrick suddenly nodded, stood up, and grabbed the hairbrush on the desk.

"I-I…" Don stuttered as Merrick grabbed his arm and stood him up.

There was nothing left for him to say as Merrick put his foot onto the ring of the chair and draped Don over his knee.

"Please don't," Don protested when he felt Merrick pull his sweatpants and boxers down.

He wasn't given the chance to protest any further before the first swat fell on his unprotected backside. The older man didn't start to lecture until the up turned bottom before him was a nice shade of pink.

**SMACK** "You" **SMACK** "don't" **SMACK** "lie" **SMACK** "to" **SMACK** "me." **SMACK** "You" **SMACK** "especially" **SMACK** "don't" **SMACK** "lie" **SMACK** "after" **SMACK** "you" **SMACK** "get" **SMACK** "caught" **SMACK** "disobeying" **SMACK** "me" **SMACK** "by" **SMACK** "breaking" **SMACK** "your" **SMACK** "grounding." **SMACK** "Do" **SMACK** "you" **SMACK** "under" **SMACK** "stand" **SMACK**

"Y-yes," Don cried out.

Merrick brought the brush down four more times before stopping. Don lay limp over his knee crying.

Merrick threw the brush onto the desk and began to rub comforting circles on the younger man's back until his tears quieted.

Once Don had fixed his clothes he sat down, gently, and told Merrick where he'd been earlier in the day. When he was done the older man was staring at him sternly.

Merrick stood and put his chair back before walking over to Don and forcing the younger man to look at him. "If you had stayed put, I was going to ask you if you'd like to drive for me today as my meeting got canceled and I decided to run some errands. Now you are going to wait in your room until your dad gets here and then you're going to explain to him what you told me. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Don answered.

The older man gave Don a hug before leaving the room…

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Don was pulled out of his musings by the sound of his door opening. He rolled onto his side and stared into the eyes of his dad. He slowly sat up, unsuccessfully, hiding a grimace as his butt came into contact with the bed.

Alan already knew what had happened, having been greeted by Merrick when he came home, but had agreed to let Don tell him. As he stared at his son, he didn't see the FBI agent he was but a teenager who was once again in trouble for fighting. He gave a sad sigh.

"Walt said you wanted to talk to me," Alan sat down by his son.

"…" Don didn't know how to start.

Alan helped him along, "Why is Walt, here?"

"He said he was going to ask me to drive him around since his meeting got cancelled." Don answered.

"Did you?" Alan inquired softly.

"No," Don all but whispered.

"Why not?" Alan waited to see what his son would say.

"I drove around and he caught me." The younger man rushed.

Alan didn't say anything. On one hand he was glad Don didn't lie to him, on the other hand his son did disobey him.

"Why?" Alan Inquired.

Don stood up and paced, "I'm not a little kid anymore dad. I know I messed up, I do but I paid the price for it! I don't think it's fair that I'm not allowed to drive like I'm some teenager who got a ticket and didn't tell you."

"You're right you didn't get a ticket and not tell me," Alan agreed. "You didn't renew your license after you'd not only been reminded but gotten caught with it expired. Then, when you get caught _again_, you try and get out of it by showing your badge. You most definitely don't drive when you've been told not to."

Don looked down at the ground knowing his dad was right and hating him for it. He wanted to protest more but knew it would be useless. The only thing fighting would do was get him in more trouble.

Seeing that his son wasn't going to fight him anymore Alan got up and led him back to the bed. He eased his son over his lap, making sure the boy's upper body was resting on the bed.

Don let out a groan as Alan quickly, and efficiently, bared him. Alan stared down at the still slightly pink backside and gave a sad shake of his head. He didn't make Don wait very long before bringing his hand up and then down with a hard swat.

Don couldn't hold back the yelp that escaped his lips. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth after that but it didn't take long before his already tender backside was once again stinging and tears fall down his face.

Sensing his son's tears, Alan began to lecture.

"You don't" **SWAT** "break your" **SWAT** "grounding" **SWAT** "just because" **SWAT** "you think" **SWAT** "it's unfair." **SWAT** "If you" **SWAT** "have a problem" **SWAT** "then you come" **SWAT** "and talk" **SWAT** "to me" **SWAT** "about it." **SWAT** "You don't" **SWAT** "act" **SWAT** "like a" **SWAT** "teenager" **SWAT** "and go" **SWAT** "behind" **SWAT** "my back." **SWAT** "Do" **SWAT** "you" **SWAT** "under" **SWAT** "stand" **SWAT **"me?" **SWAT**

"Y-yes," Don managed to get out through his tears.

Alan nodded to himself before pulling out the hairbrush he'd discreetly gotten off the desk while Don had been ranting. Don tensed feeling the back end of the brush meet his backside.

Alan tipped him forward and concentrated on bringing the brush down on the tender under curve of his son's backside.

**SMACKSMACK** "NO!" **SMACKSMACK **"Dad, please" **SMACKSMACK** "OW!" **SMACKSMACK** "I'm sorry!" **SMACKSMACK**

With to final swats of the brush Alan stopped the spanking and began to rub soothing circles on his son's back.

When Don had calmed down, Alan helped him stand and stood himself. He brought Don into a tight hug, wanting his son to know that he was forgiven and loved. Don hugged his dad back.

Alan finally pulled away and cupped Don's chin in his hand, forcing the younger man to look him in the eye.

"You will stay in your room the rest of the day and you may not go farther then the yard until work Monday."

Don's eyes went wide and he pulled away. "That's not fair."

"Would you rather be grounded from driving for an extra week?" Alan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Don responded to the threat.

"You can drive starting Monday," Alan informed his oldest son as he pulled him into a hug before leaving.

Don lay on his stomach and fell asleep vowing to himself to never get in the situation he'd found himself in again.

_**THE END**_


End file.
